


Happily Reunited

by XxFandomTrashxX



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Dusty changeda lot over 17 years, Fight me if you have an issue with the way Im doing this, If you want - Freeform, Im making this because of a fucking tumblr post, Im to attached and I cant pass up a good opportunity, M/M, Plus all the shit in New dawn is killing my soul, Reunions, cursing, insert your Junior Deputy's name where Dusty is, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: When the Captain comes back with a masked outsider, what will happen when they reveal who they are? Will they be accepted with open arms, or pushed back into the wasteland?~~~~~~~~Let me just say, I'm pissed that the fandom has no closure on anything, I mean, would it kill Ubisoft to have a secret ending or cutscene or something that reveals the person behind the fucking mask? link it up to far cry 5 if its junior deputy, but for godssake,  give us some fucking closure my guys (and/or gals)!





	Happily Reunited

 Kim had sent the Captain out to talk with New Edener's, sure, they thought that the leader might've gotten a few of the 'Chosen' to scout the place and see if it was worthy of their lives, but the person he came back with, well, they sure as shit weren't one of the Chosen... maybe a new type, but nothing like they've ever seen before.

 "Put the damn bow away or they might think your a threat..." Captain Peaks mumbled.

 The new comer scoffed, but did as requested, following closely behind the Captain.

 Coming into the main building in the middle of Prosperity, they got a bunch of dirty looks shot at them, the Captain staring back at them, giving them the death glare. "Kim, I did as requested. Joseph is letting me bring one of his men around with me to help... they call him, the Judge." Dante stated, seemingly bored. 

 Kim turned around to face them, and when she did, the Judge gasped slightly, taking a step back. "What's his issue?" she asked.

 The Judge stood there for a moment, before whispering something into Dante's ear. "He said he remembers you... from before the war..."

 Kim stared at him, "What do you mean..?" she asked.

 He stared at the ground, balling up his fists, they sighed softly, the tension and anger fading. He leaned back and whispered something else into Dante's ear. "Jacob would think I was weak if I told you who I was, for letting my emotions cloud my judgement... and John would've carved Pride into me for disobeying the Father's commands... wait, what the actual fuck, my dude?" he turned to face the Judge, "Why do you listen to those pricks anyways?"

 "I... would've died... without the Father... by the nukes..." he rasped, voice unused for at least a year.

 "Phht, that doesn't mean you have to listen to him, he treats all New Edener's like shit and picked up and left without a word! If you knew some of these people, why dont you tell them who you are, they might be more like family to you than Joseph could ever dream..." he finished.

 A silence fell between them for a minute or two, "Get the members of the Resistance... please.." he rasped

~~~~~

 Sharky, Hurk, Jerome, Nick, Kim, and Grace conversed while The Judge got himself mentally prepared, Dante standing next to him while Carmina was next to her mom. "Everyone! Attention please?" Dante shouted, more of a question than a request. The people hushed, looking over at the two, "Okay, so this, is Dusty Ramiro, miro, miro…" he echoed for effect as The Judge removed his mask, hands trembling as he did so.

 "Motherfucker, I thought you died!" Nick shouted.

 "Wait, is he for real?" Grace asked.

 "Holy fuck dude, your boyfriend's still alive..." Hurk said, elbowing Sharky in the side.

 Dusty looked at them all with a smile before walking over to Sharky and pulling him into a hug, "I know you might hate me, or feel different about our relationship now, but know, all these years, I wanted to be with you, but after seven years of being dead to you, I thought it would be for the best if I didn't come back, spare us all the trouble.." he whispered in his ear, voice trembling. He pulled away before being pulled back in by Sharky.

 "Y'know... it would've been nice to know you were alive, but, better late than never, huh?" he asked, pulling back enough to place a kiss on Dusty's lips, "Just keep the Peggy shit to a minimum please." he finished with a smile.

 Dusty laughed, "I sure will try."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, wanted some background before some fluff. I hope you liked it and if so, please leave a kudos, they are much appreciated and let me know whether or not I need to try harder on certain topics


End file.
